Línea Segura
by Daniela Lynx
Summary: La primera vez que Mello se dignó a llamarlo, años después de haber dejado Wammy’s House, Matt reaccionó colgándole el teléfono apenas el otro se hubo identificado. [MelloxMatt]


**Título:** Línea Segura  
**Fandom:** Death Note  
**Pairing:** MelloxMatt  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Genre:** Uhm. No sé.

**Notas:** POV de Matt.  
**Advertencias:** Nunca había escrito sobre Matt. Así que spoilers, si no sabes quien es Matt.  
**Deseos de Lynx:** Que me digan si suckea o no.

* * *

. 

La primera vez que Mello se dignó a llamarlo, años después de haber dejado Wammy's House, Matt reaccionó colgándole el teléfono apenas el otro se hubo identificado.

Y no era sólo porque Mello estaba llamándole a su línea segura, que él mismo había instalado, llenado de filtros, y que llenaba su orgullo hacker de alegría ¿De acuerdo? Tenía más que ver con otros motivos más intrínsecos, que empezaban en cierto abandono y terminaban en rencor.

De las cincuenta mil veces, quizá más, en que ambos se habían sentado a soñar y planear la forma en que dejarían el orfanato para salir a recorrer el mundo; ninguna involucraba a Mello huyendo sólo, en mitad de la noche, sin siquiera avisarle. Para empezar, todos esos planes lo involucraban a él, y el motivo principal era la aventura. No la retorcida venganza que su ex-mejor-amigo planeaba llevar a cabo.

Examinó el auricular, comprobando que el plástico había resistido bien el impacto contra el resto del aparato, y continuó trabajando en su portátil. El brillo pálido de la pantalla calmaba sus nervios mejor que ninguna otra cosa, pero abrió una lata de cerveza por si las dudas.

_(- Awww, no te pongas así, Princesa. Seguro que a la próxima..._

_- Llámame princesa de nuevo y te parto la cara, Matt._

_- Perdón._

_- Estoy harto._

_- ...¿Perdón?_

_- De este sitio. Del favoritismo de mierda de estos profesores de mierda. La única razón por la que saco menos puntaje es porque tienen prohibido colocar a dos en el primer lugar._

_- Ah. ¿No sería mejor irse, entonces?_

_- Haré como que no escuché eso._

_- ...Me aburro aquí. Seguro que afuera hay cosas más interesantes por hacer que ser L y morirse joven._

_- No entiendes nada._

_- No seas idiota, Mello. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer si no estuvieras acá?_

_- ...Eres un vago, Matt._

_- Dale, piensa._

_- Viajar suena bien. Si. Deberíamos irnos a viajar los dos.)_

Había enterrado todo eso hace rato. Las correrías, las peleas y cierta inevitable química que los había unido como hermanos, en un sitio que no estaba configurado para que uno se sintiera en familia. Las escapadas al pueblo por la noche, la exploración mutua, casual -porque la pubertad hacía cosas desagradables con sus mentes, exigiendo libertad, y con sus cuerpos, exigiendo caricias- y el ritmo frenético del aprendizaje, que hacía necesarias frenéticas jornadas de estudio.

Ni siquiera una nota de despedida.

Wammy's House era un sitio hostil, y a Matt le desagradaba la gente. Pasó el resto de su escolaridad con la consola portátil en las manos y una mirada de apatía para absolutamente todos sus compañeros. Si. Todos.

Porque no era necesario mencionar la cantidad de veces que maldijo a Near por lo bajo, una vez enterado de las circunstancias reales en que Mello se fue. Nunca llegó al extremo de atacarlo físicamente, como el otro hacía cada vez que la frustración era demasiada, pero se dio el gusto de borrarle los archivos de su computador privado en una o dos ocasiones, y... ¿Tenía todavía alguna importancia atraerse las iras de Roger?

Ni siquiera tenía ya con quién compartir los castigos.

Por suerte no logró aburrirse demasiado tiempo: los quince años le llegaron más como una liberación que como algo de lo qué asustarse; y se largó de aquella casa de locos con la firme decisión de no trabajarle un día a nadie -porque era inteligente, demasiado, y por lo mismo vivir al margen de la sociedad resultaba infinitamente más atrayente que integrarse a ella- y de no buscar a Mello jamás.

La segunda vez que Mello llamó, apenas a cinco minutos de distancia desde la primera, Matt demoró lo suficiente en colgar para escuchar que la respiración de su amigo -ex mejor amigo, se recordó- se oía superficial, jadeante. Cuando el otro le pidió que por favor no colgara, notó angustia en su voz. Se maldijo por ser tan mamá gallina y pensar de inmediato que Mello estaba en problemas graves, ahogando los remordimientos con recuerdos desagradables. Era una cría de Wammy's House, sabía como manejar emociones. El rucio era el único que nunca había aprendido.

_(- Tú de nuevo._

_- Matt, espera..._

_- Mello. Ándate a la cresta. En serio.)_

Hizo nota mental de aumentar la seguridad de su línea. No sería ninguna gracia si alguien más hallaba forma de rastrearlo. Después de todo, vivía de pequeñas remesas que "tomaba prestadas" con elegancia de casi setenta cuentas bancarias ajenas y, aunque dudaba que los políticos corruptos y peces gordos dueños de esas cajas fueran a notar la ausencia de un par de dólares semanales, era igualmente improbable que le fueran a felicitar si lo hacían.

Prendiendo un cigarrillo, apagó la laptop para sentarse a pensar, redigiriendo todo lo que sentía hacia un estado de fastidio generalizado. Estaba contento con su vida, de veras. Muchos podían tildarle de mediocre, o acusarle de estar malgastando sus talentos, pero a él le daba igual.

El mundo actual con Kira a la cabeza era un sitio bastante asqueroso, repartido entre gente asustada y fanáticos religiosos, por lo que no lamentaba haberse apartado de él. Jugaba videojuegos. Bebía cerveza. Fumaba. No le rendía cuentas a nadie. Hackeaba. Si se sentía con ánimo benevolente se dedicaba a desarrollar programas de software libre que la gente en la red le alababa de rodillas. Tenía sexo casual. Crackeaba. Si se sentía con ánimo destructivo, creaba un vírus informático que causaba pánico en Internet.

En general había cierta escasez de emoción en su rutina, cierto, pero definitivamente no necesitaba que viejos compañeros de curso empezaran a aparecer en su puerta -su cuidadosamente escondida puerta en un anónimo edificio de departamentos en Nueva York- para pedirle favores.

Porque si Mello aparecía después de cuatro años, no iba a ser para saludar y preguntar cómo estaba.

El teléfono sonó una tercera vez y no pudo evitar levantarlo, sabiendo con premonitoria frustración que acabaría haciendo lo que el otro quería.

Porque parecía ser que todavía le tenían fe suficiente para pedirle ayuda, y mostrar... no digamos vulnerabilidad, pero sí ausencia de agresión; ante él. Era estúpido sentirse feliz por algo como eso, meditó. Pero otra vez, también había sido estúpido involucrarse emocionalmente con alguien como Mello.

¿Sería por eso que en el orfanato advertían tanto contra los peligros de los lazos afectivos? Mello no era una niña bonita en un videojuego de citas. Estaba demente, obsesionado con derrotar a Near. Era en cierto modo hermoso, pero también tan brillante que se desestabilizaba con facilidad, y seguro que esta vez su comportamiento tendría consecuencias que le arrastrarían a él: estaba metido en la carrera por atrapar a Kira, después de todo. Tenía perfecto derecho a negarse a ayudarlo, y sin embargo sabía que no iba a perder oportunidad de volverle a ver.

_(- ¡¿Que estás dónde?_

_- No grites, Matt. Sabes que me carga repetir las cosas._

_- Dejame entender. Estás drogado y tirado en algún lugar del desierto con un pedazo menos. ¿Y quieres que te vaya a buscar?_

_- Algo así._

_- Te acordaste harto tarde de echarme de menos._

_- En circunstancias normales, diría que no te necesito. Salvo por la parte en que si. Por favor._

_- Imbécil._

_- Matt..._

_- Dame tus coordenadas.)_

Sospechaba, con algo de amargura, que el otro también lo sabía.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
